Lost Family
by DanyaKat
Summary: A toddler found wandering in garbage. No one who could handle the odd things that he made happen. A street family who takes him in. No one realizes the savior of the wizarding world is a lost boy until a dark-haired man finds him.


**Thank you for clicking on my little ditty. I hope you enjoy it. I'm also working on another fanfic, and it is my main project. I'm just doing this to get the writer's block out of my system :) **

**Basically, Harry ran off from the Dursleys when he was almost four. This prologue is a summary of the first eleven years of his life in foster care. It is dialogue and newscasts only. The other chapters will be regularly written. **

**Any mistakes are my own. I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**LOST FAMILY**

**Prologue**

* * *

**2ND MARCH, 1984**

"In other news, a young boy was found wandering behind a Surrey market late last night. The boy does not know his name, and has told authorities that he has been called only 'freak' by his aunt and uncle, both of whose names are unknown at this time. He was discovered rummaging behind the store in the snow, looking for was wearing only a thin shirt, an old wind breaker, holey jeans and no shoes. Police are searching for the boy's family in and around Surrey, however, as he was abandoned, he is staying in London's Children's Hospital. Police are not releasing his image to the press at this time.

"If anyone has any information regarding the lost boy, please call the number at the bottom of the screen."

**3RD MARCH, 1984**

"More information on the boy who was found on the first, rummaging in garbage in Surrey. The police have released a photograph of the boy—look at that face. It says here he has black hair and green eyes. He is very malnourished, and has bruising and scarring on his body; despite these, he has a very sweet and trusting nature. London proper has taken his case and he has been placed into a temporary foster home. He has been given the name Noah, for 'one who survives'. Again, if you have any information about the boy, please call the number on the screen."

**7TH MARCH, 1984**

"Noah, the boy found a few days ago, has been officially announced abandoned by authorities, and is being placed for adoption. He is about four years old, doctors say, and in good health, physically and mentally. We are able to sit down with young Noah in a live interview, our correspondent, Maria Gustav, is on location.

"Maria?"

"Good morning, Michael. I'm here at Noah's foster home in Neasden. As you can see, Noah here likes to colour. Noah, can you say 'hello' to the camera?"

"'Lo."

"How are you liking your new foster home?"

"It's pretty. I have a bed! A big, big, biiiiiig bed, in a room an' I don' have'ta sleep under the stairs anymore."

"A new bed, eh? How nice."

"Yeah, in a blue room. I like blue."

"Do you like your foster family?"

"Mm-hmm. They nice. I don' have'ta be quiet all the time. An' Mis'ser Finch doesn' hit me."

"Ahem. Good. That's good."

"Write my new name, please?"

"There you are. Is Noah the only name you know?"

"Yeah. My aunt and uncle and cousin called me 'freak'."

"Do you have anything you want to say to your old family?"

"Pththbb!"

"Noah! No, honey."

"It's all right, Ma'am. Brian, could you get the spit off the lens, please? Thank you. There he is, ladies and gentlemen, young Mr. Noah. Sweet and a bit fiery. If anyone is interested in adopting him, please call the London foster care system, number on the screen. Though, I may just snatch him up before anyone else can!"

**24TH MARCH, 1984**

"Mr. Clarke, you have to take him back. I can't take him."

"What's the problem, Maria?"

"Strange things keep happening. It sounds insane, I know, but he makes things happen-things will move on their own when he's upset. He can unlock doors he can't reach. He called an owl to him in broad daylight yesterday, in the middle of a playground! Not to mention, he hoards food in his room and he sleep walks into the street. I just can't take care of him, I'm not equipped."

"Well what do you want me to do, Mrs. Gustav?"

"Whatever you have to. I have my own two children to look after, I'm not taking Noah home with me."

"Mrs. Gustav, he's a child in need of care, and you agreed to be his foster mother—"

"I don't care. He's your problem."

**14TH SEPTEMBER, 1989**

"Noah, what are you doing here?"

"Hi, Mr. Clarke. I have a note from Mrs. Johnson."

"What happened now?"

"I don't know what happened. They wanted me to go to school and I didn't want to. Andrew ended up on the roof. They dropped me off fifteen minutes ago."

"Noah...The Johnsons were the last family I expected to drop you off."

"Are you surprised? Even you look terrified to be in the same room as me. Don't sigh like that, you know it's true."

"Noah, there's only one family willing to take you left. If it doesn't work out, you're headed for a group home."

"I've heard terrible things about group homes, Mr. Clarke. You can't send me there."

"Then you've got to control yourself."

"I don't know how it happens in the first place, how can I stop what I don't know?"

"I don't know what to tell you, Noah. This is your last chance."

**18TH JULY, 1991**

"The boy started a fire, Gregory! It burned down the Eckert's home! I can't send him to a group home. He belongs in a detention centre."

"He doesn't know how it happened, there's no evidence it was him."

"Of course not, we've known from the start that the kid's a freak—"

"Shh! He's in the other room, he can hear you."

"Look. There was a letter for him today. Some crackpot school's going to take him. I'm meeting with the headmaster tomorrow. Just keep him one night and he'll be gone tomorrow, I'll make sure of it."

"Fine. Fine. Noah, it looks like—Noah?"

"Where is he?"

"Sandra, where did Noah go?"

"I didn't see him leave."

"Shit! Shut down the building. Noah!"

**12TH AUGUST, 1991**

"Kid. Hey, kid!"

"Piss off."

"You're new out here, huh?"

"I said piss off!"

"You had to sell youre arse yet? Or are you not quite there yet?"

"—"

"That's what I thought. I been watching you for a few days now. I think you need to meet Mum."

"Sure, go to your mum so she can turn me over—"

"No, not my mum, just Mum."

"What?"

"There's a bunch of us. We can move things. Make things happen, make things change, yeah?"

"There's more?"

"Yeah. 'Bout six of us. We're in London for summer. We move along when we need to. I'll take you."

"Do I have to stay there?"

"Only as long as you want. You have to keep us secret though."

"Yeah. All right."

"C'mon. This way."


End file.
